KEBANGKITAN SANDROCK
by Revirul
Summary: Fic ini ane set after v16, bercerita tentang bangkitnya EXISTENSI biang keladi penyebab peperanagn ynag menewaskan 4 maou, ini fic pertama DxD ane, mohon koreksinya, rate T bisa jadi M (Adventure, Romance, Humor, Action), OC muncul.


My First DxD fic  
Mohon koreksinya gan !

Dislaimer : HighSchool DxD bukan milikku

TEMAN BARU, MUSUH BARU, KEBAHAGIAAN BARU

EP1 : BELAJAR BERSAMA

life 0.

Pagi ini aku, Hyoudou Issei, membuka mata perlahan-lahan, rasa lelah akibat pertempuran di Romania masih belum hilang, seperti biasa ada 2 cewek menemani tidurku setiap hari, adalah Asia, cewek yang ku anggap adik perempuanku, tidur sambil memelukku dari belakang, ia begitu imut dan tingkah lakunya menggemaskan, yang satu lagi, Rias, dia adalah segalanya bagiku, majikanku, seniorku, kakak peremuanku, dan juga... kekasihku, nampaknya ia masih ingin melepas kerinduannya akan diriku setelah beberapa hari kami berpisah, begitu pula diriku, aku dan Rias memang sedang berpelukan saat ini, kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda, dia juga memelukku dengan erat dari depan, aku bisa merasakan tekanan dari Oppaimu yang indah ituuuuu !

"Selamat pagi Ise sayangku" Rias bangun ketika aku sedang melamun, ia memanggilku dengan lembut  
"Selamat pagi Rias" ku balas panggilanya dengan senyum bahagia

*CHUP*  
Dia langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut !, WOW itulah yang terbaik !

"Sebelum yang lain mencuri ciumanmu dariku !" Rias mengatakan itu dengan memasang wajah imut dan senyum menawan, OWW kalau saja aku cukup berani, pasti kuambil keperawanannya saat ini juga  
"Selamat pagi Ise-san, Rias Onee-sama" Asia bangun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, ufufu lihatlah expresinya yang lucu itu, sungguh menentramkan jiwa

Hari ini Sabtu, sekolah rencanyanya hanya beberapa jam saja, artinya kami akan pulang lebih awal, usai mandi, kami berkumul untuk sarapan, kali ini menu china, ya harus kuakui memang lezat, terlebih kemampuan Rias dalam memasak masakan china menang menakjubkan, bukan hanya Rias, tapi Ibuku, Asia dan Akeno-san adalah 4 bidadari dapur yang sempurna.

"Ini bentomu sayang!" Rias dengan senyum bahagia memberiku bekal lezat seperti biasanya, rasa yang menakjubkan memanjakan lidahku saat memakan bento buatan Rias, bahkan Matsuda dan Motohama benar-benar iri ketika tau bahwa Rias lah yang membuatkanku bekal setiap hari  
"Ara-ara, aku jadi iri padamu Rias! kamu selalu menjadi yang teratas ufufu!" Akeno-san mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum  
"Tentu saja, tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Ise dariku" dengan senyum percaya dirinya, Rias mengatakan itu pada Akeno-san sambil menggandeng tangan kananku  
"Ise !" tiba-tiba Ibu memanggilku  
"Ada apa ibu?"  
"Ibu dan Ayah kemarin berbicara pada Tuan dan Nyonya Gremory"

"ufufu kami telah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kalian, aaah aku tak sabar melihat cucuku!" Ibu mengatakan itu dengan wajah bahagia  
"Kau kebanggaan kami Ise, ternyata hasrat sexualmulah yang membawa keberuntungan ini!" Ayah juga? tunggu? pernikahan? tanggal?, AWAWAWAWAWW! kenapa cepat sekaliiii! bahkan belum genap satu bulan aku berpacaran dengan Rias !  
"Bukankah ini, bagus Ise? kamu bisa memiliki diriku seutuhnya kan?" Rias dengan wajah memerah mengatakan itu padaku, namun aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari senyumya  
"Nampaknya, tak mungkin lagi kita merebut Ise !"  
"Kau benar !"

Xenovia dan Irina bergumam, aku kurang jelas mendengar mereka

"Wah selamat buchou, Ise !" semua memberi selamat pada kami, meski Ayah dan Ibu masih merahasiakan tanggal pernikahan kami

Setelah sarapan, kami berangkat ke sekolah, entah apa yang terjadi, para cewek membiarkanku berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Rias, padahal sebelumnya, peperangan antar cewek terjadi di saat seperti ini,

kami tiba di gerbang sekolah, ya aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari para siswa cowok, karena rumor bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Rias sudah menyeruak, walaupun itu memang kenyataan, belum lagi saat ini kami bergandengan tangan, ufufu senangnya akulah yang mendapatkan onee-sama ter-agung di sekolah ini, lalu aku merasakan hantaman sangat keras dari belakang, ini tidak salah lagi !

"Asem loe Ise !, dasar pengkhianat !"  
"Bagaimana bisa loe... mendapatkan banyak cewek disisimu ?!  
"agi-lagi kedua sahabat karibku, Matsuda dan Motohama, mereka nangis kejer, sementara Rias hanya tersenyum melihat kekonyolan kami  
"Kalian selalu saja, tak akan mungkin kalian seperti Hyoudou, oh ya Rias-senpai, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hyoudou?" Kiryu tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya hal itu pada Rias  
"Aku adalah kekasih Ise, dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah !" Rias dengan senang mengatakan hal itu, WAAAHH RIAS KAU SANGAT MECINTAIKUUUU!  
"APAAAAA !" terdengar teriakan menggelegar di seluruh sekolah, dan terlihat kerumunan siswa cowok mengejarku, dan memberi aura membunuh yang kuat, GAWAAAAAT !  
"Rias aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya !" aku pamit pada Rias dan mencoba lari sebelum dihajar massa, namun Rias memegang tanganku dan mencegahku untuk lari  
"Kau lupa satu hal!" Rias mengatakan sesuatu dan *CHUUP-UHM* dia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku tepat di depan kerumunan massaaaaaa !, lalu dia melepasku  
"Belajarlah dengan giat, sayangku Ise !"  
"Y ya" aku langsung lari ngibrit  
"SAYANGKU ! DIA BILANG !, HYOUDOU ISSEI AWAS LOEE ! "  
"CIUMAN DI MUKA UMUM !, GAK BAKAL GUA KASI AMPUN LOE ! ISEEEEE !"

Teriakan tanda tak terima dari Matsuda dan Motohama menggelegar, sial, dapat hal baik sedikit langsung dapat apes tak berkesudahan, pagi ini aku lari maraton keliling sekolah dan dikejar cowok-cowok yang iri padaku, meski di dalam hati aku merasa bahagia

Kelas hampir dimulai, saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangku kelasku, sementara melihat Matsuda dam Motohama masih menangis, aku ingat saat masih bersama mereka, ya mulai ngintip cewek ganti baju, nonton DVD porno merupakan rutinitas kami, namun mereka selalu meninggalkanku saat kondisi genting dan aku selalu kena apes

"Ise"  
"Apa yang kau lamunkan Ise-san ?"  
"Apa kau melamunkan hari pernikahanmu ?"

Trio gereja Xenovia, Asia dan Irina tiba-tiba memanggilku, namun aku merasakan aura pembunuh dari para siswa cowok, asem !

"Ada apa kalian kemari ?"  
"Tentang acara nanti malam, apa kau sudah membeli camilan?"

Oh iya !, aku lupa, nanti malam akan ada acara belajar bersama dan aku dapat tugas beli camilan, kubuka dompetku, aku senang isi dompetku masih lebih dari cukup hanya untuk membeli kue, ya, itu hasil menabung dari uang saku dan bukan termasuk pekerjaanku sebagai iblis

"Ok beres !"  
"Hey Ise? memangnya apa acara kalian?"  
"Apa jangan-jangan !"

Matsuda dan Motohama ! kalian ini selalu saja ingin tau ! huhh

"LOE BAKAL SEX BEJAMA'AH DENGAN RIAS-SENPAI DAN YANG LAINNYAAAAA !"

DAFUQ ! your eyes ripped ! JANCOK ! Matsuda, Motohama ! asem loe berdua ! nyebarin isu yang bikin gua bisa dihajar massa ! GUA LIBAS LOE BERDUAAA !

"Yo ! hari ini aku yang akan mengajar kalian !"

Tiba-tiba masuk ! guru yang tidak kalah menyebalkan, ya, Azazel-sensei, mantan gubernur malaikat jatuh yang suka bikin onar, mulai dari mengganggu jadwal kencanku dengan Rias, membuat clone diriku sehingga sekolah kacau balau, belum lagi insiden dengan Graifia-san di pemandian air panas, tunggu dulu ?, kenapa dia mengajar di kelasku hari ini ?, bukankah tidak ada namanya di hari sabtu ?

"Oh ya ! untuk mengoptimalkan belajar kalian, aku mau kalian semua ikut belajar bersama di rumah Ise malam ini !"

Sudah kuduga, dia mau bikin onar lagi, kali ini bahkan di rumahku, asem !

"Hah ! di rumah Hyoudou ?"  
"Gawat ! kita bisa diperkosa !"

Para cewek dikelasku mendadak ketakutan, tentu itu bukan tanpa alasan mengingat sifatku yang mesum, namun aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan "saat pertamaku" dengan Rias.  
(Author note "Saat pertamaku" = if you know what I mean)

"Oh ya selain kalian, seluruh anggota klub penelitian gaib juga hadir"  
"OOOOHHHH !"

Mendadak kelasku meriah, ya, klub kami dipenuhi cewek agung di sekolah, belum lagi kehadiran si pangeran tampan Kiba dan si Crossdresses Gasper yang populer di kalangan cewek, di sisi lain aku sungguh menyedihkan.

Life 02

"Ise, bagaimana dengan kue mochi ini?"  
"Kelihatannya enak !, tapi lebih enak jika kamu yang membuatnya"  
"Aduuh kamu ini..."

Seperti biasa wajah Rias pasti memerah ketika ku keluarkan jurus penggodaku, kami sedang berbelanja beberapa snack dan bahan-bahan membuat kue, dia memutuskan untuk menemaniku berbelanja dengan alasan sekalian berkencan, ufufu bukankan itu lebih terlihat baik dari pada sendirian, aaaahh aku sungguh senang

[Yo bro ! sorry gua ngganggu !, sekilas gua baru saja merasakan aura aneh, jadi lebih berhati-hatilah]

Ddraig ?, ada apa loe kok tiba-tiba ngomong trus memperingatkan kami, bahkan aku dan Rias tak merasakan keanehan sedikitpun

[Tentu saja kalian gak bisa ! hanya naga yang bisa merasakan aura itu !]

Tapi seharusnya aku merasakannya juga karena aku Sekiryuutei

[Selama gua disegel dalam Sacred Gear, baru kali ini aku rasakan aura itu, yang jelas jauh lebih kuat dari pada aku atau Albion]

Memangnya kekuatan apa yang kau maksud

[Pemilik aura itu terdahulu, dia adalah biang kerok dari peperangan yang menewaskan ke-4 maou]

Apa? biang kerok katamu? apa dia sekuat itu?

[Jauh lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, aku sendiri juga kurang tau siapa orang itu, tapi...]

Tapi ?

[Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, gua mau tidur dulu, gua tau loe bakal nglakuin hal-hal echi bareng Rias, gua emang naga yang malang huwaaaaaa...!]

DDRAIGGGG ! LOE LAGI-LAGI, APA GAK ADA HAL LAIN SELAIN MENANGIS ? tapi biar bagaimanapun ini semua salahku, maaf karena aku mesum, Ddraig !

"Ise ! ada apa? sepertinya Ddraig ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kita !"  
"Ya ! dia bilang ada aura aneh, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ddraig juga tidur lagi"  
"Oh begitu"

Meski demikian aku melihat ada expresi serius pada wajah Rias

Life 03

Sesampainya dirumah, nampaknya semua sudah siap ! alas lantai di ruang lantai 5 sudah di pasang dengan rapi ! hah ! cuaca yang cukup panas tadi membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dan BBM (Bau Badan Menyengat), sementara ke-4 bidadari dapur memasak, aku masuk kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi,

"Ah nyamannya" kuucapkan itu setelah masuk bak mandi

*TUT-TUUT! TUT-TUUT* Ponselku berbunyi, ini ponsel baruku, pemberian keluarga Vladi, suvenir yang ku dapat dari Romania, yg jelas aku tak mungkin bisa membeli ponsel canggih ini hanya dengan uang saku, ya kemampuan tahan airnya membuatku mendapat ide mesum, menyelam dalam air dan mengambil gambar2 porno, ufufu, namun yang memanggilku adalah Azazel-sensei, ada apa ya ?

"Hey Ise, senin besok kita akan kedatangan seseorang ! bukan sembarang orang dan dia kuat !"  
"Apa ? siapa dia ?"  
"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti"

sensei menutup telponya, apa maksudnya, sementara aku memikirkan itu, ada sensasi lembut dan hangat menerpa punggungku ! sensasi ini ! kelembutan ini ! dan juga ! aroma ini !

"Ise! kau jahat ! kenapa mandi tanpa mengajak ku"

Ri-Rias ! bahkan telanjang bulat ! memasuki bak mandi kecil ini ! dan memelukku erat sekali dari belakang !

"OUWWW ! RIAS AKU BISA MATI BAHAGIA KALAU KAMU MEMELUKKU SEPERTI ITU"

Rias hanya tersenyum mendapatiku mimisan, aaah dia semakin manja ! tapi itu yang terbaik !

"Ise ! boleh aku mencuci punggungmu ?"

UGHS! kata2 yang sangat memacu nafsu itu datang ke telingaku !

"YA ! BOLEH ! AKU SANGAT MAU !"  
"Baiklah tapi ! balikan dulu badanmu !"  
"Tungg kalau aku balikkan badanku...?"  
"Ufufu ! aku ingin mencuci punggungmu sambil memelukmu !"

WOOAAA ! AMAZING ! sambil berpelukan sepertinya menyenangkan ! ku balikkan badanku, lalu Rias duduk di pangkanku, tapi posisi ini ?, dia menuangkan sabun ke tangannya dan mulai membelai punggungku ! aku memeluknya, juga aku menggubur wajahku ke Oppai lembutnya itu

"aah Ise !" dia mendesah saat aku menggerakkan wajahku, dan sensasi ini?, daerah sensitif kami saling bersentuhan, inikah? inikah saat pertamaku ? aku akan melakukanya dengan Rias  
"Ise ! ini kesempatan kita !"  
"Apa kamu yakin ? Rias ?"  
"Ya ! aku milikmu Ise ! lakukanlah ! kamu sangat ingin mengambil keperawananku kan?"  
"YA ! AKU INGIN ITU !"  
"Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana bersikap saat itu nanti ! jadi, kuserahkan selurunya padamu, lakukan sesuka hatimu OK !  
"Ba-baik !"  
"Ise"  
"Ya"

CHUP ! UHM !

Rias menciumku dengan erat, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menerpa rongga mulutku, itu lidahnya, dan lidahnya menemui lidahku, aku sedang beradadu lidah dengan Rias, bisa kurasakan air liur kami bercapur satu sama lain, sembari ciuman, kudorong tubuh Rias perlahan dan menyandarkanya ke pembatas bak,

"Uhmh... Ise...uhmmh!" desahanya begitu memanaskan otakku, kini aku juga menindihnya, dan kedua paha lembutnya berada dikedua sisi luar pinggangku, seolah memberiku jalan untuk segera masuk, terlebih ujung "Teman kecilku" sudah menyentuh dan sedikit menerobos pussy imutnya, kemudian kuhentikan ciumanku untuk meminta izin masuk

"Ri-Rias... bolehkah aku...?" saat kutanyakan itu  
"Lakukan Ise ! aku milikmu ! tubuhku, oppaiku, keperawananku, semuanya milikmu, Ise-ku tercinta !" dia membalas dengan senyuman hangat dan wajah merona  
"Aku masuk Rias!"

Tepat saat aku hendak masuk "GRUUK!" pintu kamar mandi terbuka !, ASEMMM ! GAGAL MANENK, GAGAL MANENK !, dan yang membuka pintu itu adalah ! IBUUU !, dan Ibu tercengang melihatku hampir ML dengan Rias

"Ano...! Ise, Rias-san !, Sirzecs-san dan Azazel-san sudah datang bersama teman-teman sekelas Ise !"

WHAT ! mereka sudah datang ? , setelah Ibu mengatakan itu, beliau langsung pergi dan menutup pintu perlahan, namun !

"SAYANK !, ISE DAN RIAS-SAN !"  
"ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA ?"  
"MEREKA ! MANDI BERDUA DAN !"  
"TENANGLAH APA MEREKA BERCINTA ?"  
"MEREKA BERCINTA !, KITA AKAN PUNYA CUCU !"  
"OOW AKU GAK SABAR JADI KAKEK !"  
"[WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?]"

Ibu dan Ayah histeria gk jelas, ditambah teriakan konyol teman-tenanku nampaknya membuat situasi makin kacau, Asem!

"Maaf Ise ! mungkin lain waktu !"  
"Baiklah !"

Aku menjawab dengan lesu, kami bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dan belajar bersama.

Di ruang belajar, di lantai 5 semuanya berkumpul, aku duduk berdampingan dengan Rias, sementara aku merasa gemetar amarah Matsuda dan Motohama meski air mata mereka mengalir deras, kegiatan belajar bersama berjalan mulus dan saatnya tidur, namun sebelum teman2 sekelasku pulang, Sirzecs-sama mengumpulkan semuanya, tentu hal itu membuat para cewek jerpesona padanya, sial, aku benar2 iri !

"Semuanya ! mohom perhatian sebentar ! aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk berkenan hadir di pesta pernikahan adikku yang cantik Rias dan adik iparku Hyoudou Issei!"  
"OH NOOO!"

Pengumuman dari Sirzecs-sama disambut kecewa teman2 sekelasku, maklum aja, gua kan nikah ama Rias, hehehee !

"Gk mungkin !"  
"ISE ! AWAS LOE HUAAAA !"

Bodo amat yg penting gua jadi suami Rias! mau apa loe?, ya begitulah hari sabtu gk jelas ini, namun sebelum tidur Rias menarik tanganku dan menuju kamarnya, ada apa ini? jangan2 ?

"Ise ! malam ini tidurlah denganku, hanya kita berdua"  
"Rias ! baiklah !"

Malam itu aku tidur dengan Rias, malam itu pula saat pertamaku, dan kini aku bukan perjaka dan keperawanan Rias telah menjadi milikku.

TO BE CONTINUED

Permisi semua ! ane Revirul ijin post fic DxD pertama, sebelum maen ke fandom DxD, ane udh nulis fic di fandom Gundam 00, mungkin ada banyak kesamaan dalam cerita ini dg fic2 yang udh ada, maaf kalo demikian mohon koreksi dan reviewnya :-D


End file.
